


The guy with a girl

by Adara_Rose



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Bethany gets the guy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Spencer gets the girl, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: When he got down on one knee, nobody was surprised. Especially not Bethany, who said yes before he asked the question.





	The guy with a girl

Martha - 

  


She really wasn’t surprised. It was bound to happen eventually. But it still hurt when she and Spencer drifted apart, within the first few months of her going away to college. They had agreed to give long-distance a try, but with everything that went on with going to a new campus and learning a new life, she had become someone new. Someone who wasn’t Spencer Gilpin’s girlfriend. And that hurt. It hurt a lot. 

  


It broke her heart a thousand times when she called him and he sounded more distant every time she did. But somehow it hurt less knowing he was hurting, too. That he didn’t want to lose her. She didn’t want to lose him, either. 

  


But she was so far away, and he was back in Brantford doing community college to majoring in business of all things and working part-time at a video store, the latter which did not surprise her at all, and he was so far away, too.

  


So perhaps it wasn’t so strange when they, exactly five months after the day she’d left for college, broke up.

  


But it still felt really, really weird that two years to the day she and Spencer broke up, she was going home in the middle of term to attend his wedding.

  


* * *

  


Fridge - 

  


It had taken time, a lot of time, but eventually he’d gotten back to the one person he had always been able to count on. And it wasn’t just the whole Jumanji thing either, even if that was a big part of it. You can’t share something like that and not become close. No, it was the other shit. Like how Spencer never got tired of explaining shit and never thought he was stupid. Who helped him get his GPA up. Who showed up at every game he played, usually with Bethany and Martha in tow. Who helped him write college applications and was more excited than he was when he got that football scholarship to state. 

  


And then when they graduated, they stayed friends. They skyped every week, no excuses, sharing what was going on in their lives. Talking and laughing like they’d always been friends, like there had never been those years when Fridge was trying so hard to be cool he forgot that friendship matters more. He’d even started going by Tony again. 

  


He’d been there to nurse Spencer through his first proper heartbreak, listened all those nights Spence was trying so damn hard not to cry himself to sleep and failed. He was there to pick up the pieces of what could have been a really messy breakup but was just two people drifting apart like puzzle pieces that didn’t fit. 

  


He was the one who encouraged Spencer to take another chance, on another girl. One who smiled like sunshine and looked at Spencer like he was the king of the world but had never said anything about it, content to just be friends. Or that was what she’d pretended, anyway. She was one hell of an actress, he’d give her that, but Tony was many things but oblivious wasn’t one of them. He’d always been the guy that noticed things, especially when Spencer didn’t.

  


He was the best man at their wedding. He hadn’t expected anything less.

  


* * *

  


Alex - 

  


He never forgot Jumanji. Never forgot that he had lived so many years, a whole lifetime, stuck in a game. And then that had never happened. Except it had. But nobody remembered, or even knew about it, apart from those four kids he’d shared it with.

  


He was surprised when they actually kept in touch, especially Bethany. At first he thought she had a crush on him, and maybe she’d had, but that didn’t last long. Instead they became unlikely friends, and he’d even brought her home to meet his wife, who was pretty damn confused at first but accepted it as one of his quirks. He knew he’d never cheat, especially not with a girl young enough to be their daughter. Who actually got along pretty well with their daughter, much to everyone’s surprise.

  


She and Spencer came over regularly, especially after Fridge and Martha went away to college, and it was always great when they had dinner together. Spencer was sardonic, but damn funny, and Bethany’s laughter was like the babbling of a spring brook when he said something that made her crack up. 

  


They were just kids. Except they weren’t - they’d grown up after that game, faster than their peers. All of them had. 

  


So when he got the wedding invitation, he was not surprised at all.

  


* * *

  


Noah - 

  
Bethany had been his girl all through high school. Well, that wasn’t strictly true. He’d dumped her once. But he figured he’d get her back, it wasn’t the first time they were on the rocks but they always got back together. Except not that time.

  


Something had happened. She’d changed, matured, at a rate that he couldn’t catch up with and he didn't get why. Suddenly her instagram was full of nature pictures and pictures of her in  _ hiking boots _ and he didn’t understand what the hell was happening. He didn’t know her anymore.

  


Oh she still smiled and said hi when she saw him, same bubbly girl he’d kissed in the backseat of his car, but it was like he was just another person in a crowd. She didn’t light up when she saw him anymore. No, that was reserved for a few other people and he didn’t understand how the hell she was friends with them. Well, Fridge he could understand, they moved in the same circles. But that chick Martha and that geek Spencer? No way, it was just no way.

  


What the hell had happened at that detention?

  


When he read the wedding announcement in the paper he didn’t believe it.

  


* * *

  


Spencer - 

  


She didn’t like country music. Like, at all. Made a stupid joke about it and said her dad had said it first. But she was so damn cute when she laughed he didn’t say anything about it.

  


When everything fell apart with Martha she was there with icecream and crappy adventure movies and made him watch Indiana Jones with her like six times and dragged him out of the house to go camping and played video games with him even though he won every time.

  


When he changed his major she cheered and told him he’d be the best nurse ever and hugged him. Her hair smelled like apples.

  


The first time she managed to get him onto the dance floor it was to a soft country song about a guy not caring that everyone only noticed his girl. He knew she didn’t like country but her eyes were glowing that way that always made him stupid and she put her arms around him and his heart went crazy. It had never been like that with Martha. Sometimes he thought that he’d been in love with the idea of Martha more than he’d been with her.

  


He’d never really thought of Bethany like that. She’d been so far out of his league there hadn’t even been any point in  _ trying _ for anything so he’d never really paid attention to her. But suddenly he was following her on instagram and liking all her pictures even the old ones and he was so fucking embarrassed but she was so pretty in all of them.

  


And she laughed over frozen yoghurt and talked about going camping and he did research on good campsites nearby and she was so damn excited and he kissed her under the moon and she smiled like the stars.

  


She smiled like that when he got down on one knee, too.

  


* * *

  


Bethany -

  


Something changed in her in Jumanji. She didn’t know what it was, but it was something alright. 

  


The first proper hike she went on in her own body was the best decision she’d ever made, apart from buying that dress for prom that made all the guys gawk at her and made her look totally amazing. That Spencer and Fridge came along was just a bonus.

  


It was weird, but suddenly she was playing video games and going on hikes and dragging Spencer around the mall and asking his opinion on clothes even though he was useless at it and just told her she looked cute whatever she put on. But he was cute too so she didn’t really mind. Noah had never gone with her to the mall. Or painted her toenails. Or taken dozens of pictures of her to get the best shot. Or held the camera as she recorded her first videos for her youtube channel. 

  


It wasn’t Noah who hugged her and told her she was amazing when she hit a hundred followers. Spencer did. He bought her flowers to celebrate and danced with her in her parents’ living room like he wasn’t embarrassed at all and she felt safe in his arms. 

  


It was Spencer who stuck with her when she failed college and decided to drop out cause it wasn’t what she wanted just then and told her she was making the right choice.

He kept helping her with videos and she stuck around when he changed his major and worked his ass off to catch up with the other students and working part-time. He helped her get a shit job as a waitress and always listened when she bitched about it.

  


And somehow in all of that suddenly she wanted to kiss him under the moon and cuddle with him while watching adventure movies like Indiana Jones because it felt like being back in Jumanji but she was herself and he wasn’t some big beefy guy but her Spencer. Because he was her Spencer, not Martha’s, and she couldn’t help but feel kinda smug about that.

  


Being friendly and hot totally beat being smart.

  
She kept in touch with Martha of course, they were sort of friends but not friends like her and Spencer except you couldn’t really compare because he was Spencer and it was different. Everything was different.

  


So when he got down on one knee, he didn’t even have time to pop the question before she’d said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Bethany and Spencer dance to is "The guy with a girl" by Blake Holton.


End file.
